1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to feeder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bird feeder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit selective elimination of various classes of birds from attaining access to food within the feeder organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight responsive feeder structure has been utilized in the prior art to minimize access to food within a feeder structure to relative large birds that typically monopolize food within a particular source, such as the bird feeder, and prevent smaller birds from obtaining nourishment. The instant organization attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a simplified yet compact and effective organization that permits selective adjustment of the structure to eliminate various categories of birds depending upon geographical and seasonal requirements. Examples of prior art structure include U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,865 to Riggi wherein a perch is mounted to an overhang roof structure, whereupon a bird or animal above a desired weight mounting the perch, the perch is pivotally directed downwardly to prevent access to the food within the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,104 to Vandiver sets forth a bird feeder wherein rotary members are mounted about the base of the structure to rotate and prevent a squirrel and the like from obtaining a grip about the feeder structure and thereby discouraging such animals from access to the feeder.
U.S. Pat. Reissue No. 32,970 to Furlani sets forth a bird feeder apparatus wherein an outer sleeve mounted relative to an inner feeder is directed downwardly against bias of a coaxial spring to displace openings of the inner sleeve and central member to prevent access of the larger birds to food within the feeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,111 to Kilham sets forth a bendable coil wire perch that is deflected upon a larger bird mounting thereon to prevent a larger bird from obtaining a grip relative to the housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bird feeder apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.